


Nadie más que el sol

by psycho_raven



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Español | Spanish, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_raven/pseuds/psycho_raven
Summary: Más que nada, es un ejercicio de confianza.





	Nadie más que el sol

 

La primera vez que Axel lo amarró, fue un ejercicio de confianza. Su boca húmeda y caliente presionada contra su oreja murmuró: "¿Confías en mí?" mientras su mano se apoyaba firme contra su pecho que en algún momento se había vuelto ancho, duro como una pared de concreto y hueco, hueco porque nada latía dentro de este, como un edificio abandonado que podría desmoronarse en cualquier segundo, pero no lo hace, porque de alguna forma invisible se sostiene; imponente, estático y alto aún. Inmóvil perfilando el horizonte de la ciudad al atardecer. Eso era Saïx, un edificio abandonado que se negaba a caer de puro orgullo.  
  


"¿Confías en mí?" Murmuró Axel con voz ronca, y él se rió. Lo hizo con una risa hueca como su pecho, con fuerza como el ladrido de un perro e hizo temblar las cuatro paredes de una habitación igual de hueca, igual de vacía que su pecho, que su risa. 

  
La primera vez que Axel lo ató a la cama fue un ejercicio de confianza, porque habían jurado y no estaban seguros si se podía confiar sin un corazón, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Si iban a apostar la vida, la poca existencia que les restaba, en este plan que empezaba a gestarse con demandante rapidez, tenían que probar donde estaban los límites.

 

(Tenían los recuerdos al menos, a veces menos nítidos como la bruma del amanecer, como el aire espeso que se forma en la playa al salir el sol, pero los recuerdos estaban ahí, recuerdos que les decían que habrían dado su vida por el otro.)

 

Saïx siseó; "No le permitiría a nadie más hacerlo" mientras el cuero oscuro de su cinturón se cerraba en torno a sus muñecas, enviando un certero escalofrío por su columna. No necesitas un corazón para esto, nadie necesitar amor para coger. Por toda respuesta Axel sonrió, una sonrisa peligrosa años luz distante a la cálida mueca que Lea le ofreciera antaño luego de un orgasmo, pero eso no importaba ahora, no cuando esa sonrisa que era puro dientes y fuego fuese lo último en ver antes que Axel improvisara con la funda de una de las almohadas una venda para sus ojos. 

  
Lo que siguió a eso fue el sonido del cuero contra la piel, el roce, la fricción. La risa áspera de Saïx desafiándolo, retándolo a probarle que tanto estaba dispuesto a hacer por él, que tan lejos iban a llegar.

  
Axel, él nunca hablaba en pequeños términos, todo tenía que ser en grande, como el espectáculo final antes de la ovación de pie. Era como si hubiese nacido esperando que el telón bajara, desde siempre, desde Lea. Porque Isa había nacido para aplaudirlo, no para ser quien montara la obra. No que eso importara ahora, no cuando sus órdenes temblaban junto con su voluntad y su voz se asemejaba más a un quejido que a un bramido. Con los brazos hacia atrás, firmes sujetos en el respaldo de la cama, incluso así, con los ojos vendados, le parecía ver la sonrisa feroz de Axel mientras lo montaba.

  
La venda firme contra sus ojos, oscura, negra por completo, era también parte del no querer ver. Porque a veces Axel haría un gesto, un movimiento de cabeza que era más Lea que Axel y todo se derrumbaría rápidamente. Porque cuando Saïx notaba esos vestigios de algo más un sabor amargo le llenaba la boca. Esas eran las ocasiones en las que se levantaba para vestirse e irse sin decir nada.

  
Pero a ciegas no ocurría eso, no ocurría nada más que ellos siendo lo que fuese en lo que se habían convertido, con Axel clavándole los dedos en la piel hasta dejar marcas profundas en su ingle. Era mejor que intentar emular lo que habían tenido, de eso solo salían imitaciones mediocres y patéticas, como el intento de revivir al pez que cayó fuera del agua y se agita en su ahogada desesperación.

 

Habían aprendido que tenían que crear algo nuevo, algo que no eran Isa y Lea los eternos compañeros. Saïx y Axel eran los cómplices tras el homicidio.

  
Así lo recordaban, con dientes, saliva, sudor, sábanas en el suelo y ropa en cualquier parte menos puesta. Así se volvían a reinventar, pero juntos, siempre juntos. Notaron que el ejercicio había sido un éxito cuando incluso luego de correrse, con las manos libres y sus ojos acomodándose a la poca luz de la habitación; Saïx no se fue.

 

Esa noche durmieron juntos por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, uno al lado del otro, sin soñar. Y es que esas eran las veces que mejor dormían.

 


End file.
